Death or sleep
by Maresk321
Summary: Crossover: Naruto,InuYasha,FMA,Ranma 12 y YuyuHakusho. una chica heredera al trono de su pais es arrastrada por una extraña luz, junto con sus amigas descubriran el valor del amor y conoseran nuevas amistades....RW apreciadas!


Este fic es un homenaje a una amiga que esta de cumpleaños y que ojala que le guste es una mescla de todos los anime que le gustan para magdalena! xD

Que curioso el comentario, porque este fic lo escribio una amiga para mi y me pidio que lo subiera, porque igual la cuenta es como de las 2 pero yo soy la encargada de subirlos, mi amiga me inspira siempre, me cae muy bien y la quiero mucho, bueno mejor los dejo con el fic, es un crossover de algunos de mis animes favoritos: naruto, full metal alchemist, ranma 1/2 e inuyasha, a lo mejor piensan que es una extraña mezcla pero creanme la historia se ira poniendo cada vez mejor...!!!!

† **Death or Sleep †**

Capitulo **1-E**n un abrir de ojos

**T**odo empezó en una mañana, allá por los alrededores de Inglaterra vivía una jovencita llamada ahome (inu-Yasha) su aspecto, una chica como cualquiera otra, muy sencilla y hermosa, sentía lo mismo que las demás niñas de su edad y no tenia problema alguno con sus sentimientos, soltera , y 16 años de edad , pelo negro, ojos cafés, y delgada. Una chica común, si lo vemos desde el aspecto físico y psicológico. Por que a pesar de que ella era una chica como cualquier otra, era la heredera al trono de su país, este cargo requería mucha responsabilidad, por lo que a ella la estresaba mucho a pesar de todos los problemas que tenia, tampoco tenia tiempo para pensar en el amor, ya que era una chica muy ocupada. Esta niña no sabia que en su interior Tenia un don especial. Veamos la historia de esta chica y sus mejores amigas y como su vida cambia en un abrir de ojos, y que sus sueños se hacen realidad, cuando conoce al amor de su vida.

**A**home¡papá! Estas listo¡ya me tengo que ir!

Padre¡si lo estoy! Solo ¡espera un momento!

(Para que se imaginen un poco como es el padre de ahome el es de cabello negro y largo, ojos negros, alto, padre de tres hijas ahome, akane (ranma ½) y la mas pequeña del trío Rin (inuYasha), en resumen le dicen rey Tendo (ranma ½), por el apellido de la familia)

En el comedor de la mansión en la que Vivian había mucho ruido las 3 hermanas se dirigían al colegio y se les hacia muy tarde. La mansión era de 4 pisos cada una tenia su habitación en el segundo piso, la mansión era gigante, piscina en el jardín, y un gran antejardín lleno de flores, árboles, la cocina, gigante, la familia tenia 3 nanas y un mayor domo. Lo único que a la casa le faltaba era un baño mas, ya que tenían solo uno en toda la gran casa.

Akana¡papá! Si no te apuras llegaremos tarde de nuevo

Ahome: si papá y no es muy gracioso estar encerrado por 1 hora ¡en el baño!

Papa: hijas ya voy no sean impacientes tengo un dolor de estomago

Rin¡papito¿Te duele mucho?

.. No hijita gracias por preguntar..

De nada... (Las miradas de enojo se fueron a Rin )

Ahome¡Rin! no le preguntes ¡como esta! lleva 1 hora y ya se nos ¡hizo tarde!

Akane: a este paso llegaremos en una hora mas, míranos¡papá¡Todavía estamos con pijama!

Risa leve de Rin

En eso el señor Tendo sale del baño

¡POR FIN! ¬¬

¡Yo primero¡no yo¡yo estaba en la fila primero!

Tendo: niñas, calma de a una. ¡Por dios¡Llegaran tarde media hora!

¡Ignacio enciende el auto!

..Si señor, ya esta listo para el despegue

.. Genial, a si me gusta el servicio, justo y listo xD

Las chicas logran salir de la mansión pero con una hora de retraso su padre tubo que justificar el atraso en el colegio.

.. Lo siento, solo tenia una hora perdónelas profesor, le prometo que esto no volverá a pasar, el baño, para después .se lo juro. (En al oficina del rector)

.. Tiene que entender… Que sus niñas se han atrasado ya 7 veces en el mes y calculamos que han perdido 12 horas de clases.

Tendo: entiéndame desde que falleció mi mujer ya nada es lo mismo, mis hijas no son las mismas.

Profesor: y su estomago tampoco rey Tendo

. Lose, lose… Pero, solo, no volverá a pasar

Profesor: lo perdono ya que es el rey de nuestro país y lo respeto mucho señor mió

.. OH no sabe cuanto lo estimo profesor tanto como para mover mis manos y subirlo de cargo. En el colegio

Profesor:¿ en serio aria eso?

.. Deje me ver... ¡NOO!

Profesor: TT¡siempre la mala pata al rector!

En la sala del segundo medio A

.. Perdón por llegar tarde

Profesor: nuevamente princesa, esta bien tome asiento

(Murmullos se oían por toda la sala)

.. La princesa siempre llega tarde .. Si debe ser por lo de su madre...

..Desde que falleció no ah sido la misma

Ahome estaba con una pose muy particular, estaba echada en la mesa con los codos sobre ella, con pose de aburrida.

.. pss ¡oye! Ahome

¿Que pasa?

Escucha como todos hablan de ti

Ahome: si eso ya es una costumbre para mi sakura

(Sakura haruno personaje Naruto shippuden) una de las mejores amigas de ahome

Sakura: supongo que tienes razón, amiga, es estresante, oye cambiando de tema ¿quieres ir al centro hoy en la tarde?

Ya sabes como son las salidas con ahome, un desastre. Otra voz se hoyo

..winry (personaje Full Metal Alchemist) otra de las amigas de ahome

Las dos¡Winry¡viniste a clases!

Ahome¡es un milagro!

Sakura¿Cómo¿No te vi. entrar?

..Es que entre por la ventana cuando el profesor shouki saliera y después me puse a molestar al guatón chouji.

Las dos se ríen … Eres muy loca

Sakura: hace tanto tiempo que no te veía

Ahome: Si ya que estas tan ocupada en el taller con tu abuelita

Winry: si y yo extrañándolas allá, pero recuerden el juramento

3¡¡Siempre juntas!! (Las tres se abrazan)

.. ¡Como olvidarlo!

Ahome: me gustaría pasar la tarde con ustedes ¿Qué les párese?

..Genial .. Me encantaría..

Ahome: no están ocupadas ¿verdad?

.. no … para nada …

Ahome: genial ¿Qué les párese hoy en mi casa a las 3:00

Las .2 ¡claro! Será genial…

¡Suena el timbre de salida! (en la salida del colegio)

Ahome estaba saboreando un rico helado de vainilla

..¿y bien?, nos vemos allá entonces

Sakura: claro, adiós

Winry¡adiós!

Ahome y sus hermanas llegan a su casa en su gran auto, las nanas les tenían el almuerzo listo (la mesa era gigante, por lo que la familia se ubicaba en la punta de la mesa para poder oírse hablar)

Tendo: y bien niñas no las regañaron ¿por llegar tarde?

Akane: no por suerte aunque de nuevo todos murmuraron en la sala

Rin: si papa si hasta en mi sala murmullaban

Ahome: ¬¬ y eso que tú sala Rin es solo de primer grado

Rin: si soy muy chica, y ya ¡la gente me molesta!

.. Hijas calma ya verán que esto no volverá a ocurrir… Se los prometo

Ahome: siempre dices lo mismo (se mete una cucharada a la boca)

Akane: y ¡nunca cumples! (otra cucharada)

Rin: si

.. Tranquilas, niñas lo que a ustedes les falta es relajarse...

Mayor domo: señor tenemos visitas

Tendo¡já! eso es justo lo que esperaba oír visitas para relajarse, gracias Ignacio áselos pasar por favor.

..Claro…

En eso pasan dos señores…Un chico y su padre (ranma ½)

Akane¡que¡Te dije que no lo quiero volver a ver!

Tendo: akane es tu futuro…novio

Akane: tu futuro nada, no me casare con este niño

Ranma¡que! Óyeme un poco yo tampoco me quiero casar contigo de echo nunca te daría un solo beso, niñito

Akane¡bien pensado! Cabeza de huevo

..akane...hija mas respeto con nuestro invitado

Akane y ranma se dejan de mirar y se dan vuelta

Sao tome¡hola¡Viejo amigo! Tanto tiempo sin vernos (va i abraza a su amigo tendo)

Ahome: papá, invite a mis amigas

Tendo: si, si (no presta mucha atención) pero recuerda que tienes que limpiar el patio

Ahome¿el patio? Esta bien

Tin-tun (suena el timbre)

Ahome: ah ¡son ellas!

..¡Hola! (beso mejilla)

Sakura¿llegamos tarde?

Ahome: no claro que no pasen

(Entran a la casa)

Winry¡wow! no me acordaba de tu casa¿creo que esta mas grande?

Sakura: si, ya que la veo mejor, se ve mucho mas gigante

Ahome: si, la agrandamos

¡Q-QUE!.. ¿Mas?

Sakura: dios, que grande quedo

Winry: si pero ¿le hicieron mas baños?

Ahome: le hemos dicho a papá tres veces y se le olvida siempre, por eso nos atrasamos papá tiene todos los días un dolor de cabeza, de estomago. Le hemos dicho que valla al doctor pero no, solo se preocupa por el pueblo y no por el. Es muy testarudo

Sakura: sin duda es un gran rey

Ahome: (suspira) supongo que lo es

Las dos chicas miran fijamente ahome viendo su cara de afligida

Winry/ bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Todavía no llegamos al comedor?

Ahome: no¡ya falta poco! (su cara cambio automáticamente)  ¡ah! Pero antes, tengo que ordenar el jardín ¿me ayudan?

..Claro…

Las 3 chicas salen por la puerta de la cocina y llegan automáticamente al jardín trasero

Ahome¡bien llegamos!

Sakura: TT no se como no te cansas

Winry: corrimos como un kilómetro (suspiran)

Ahome: ya, no se quejen, y bien que tengo que ordenar

Sakura: traeré la pala.

Winry: y yo traeré la escoba

Ahome: OK, iré a inspeccionar

Ahome empezó a caminar por su gran jardín en eso oye un ruido por los arbustos

…¿quien anda ahí?...

(Se oyen ruidos de corridas)

…aaah! (grito desesperado)

Sakura¿ahome, winry¿Donde están? Traigo la pala

Sakura empieza a caminar y escucha el grito de ahome, cuando lo oye corre lo mas que puede hacia el sonido que provocaba su grito. Winry hace lo mismo.

Entonces todo cambia, las 3 chicas son arrastradas por una rara luz destellante y sin querer se van a otro mundo. Donde sus vidas cambiaran en un abrir de ojos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Que les parecio???yo cuando la lei me gusto mucho espero que a ustedes tambien, espero que me dejen reviews diciendome si les gusto no, pronto ira mejorando, nos veremos en los proximos capitulos...

...adios...


End file.
